Cato's Mistake
by mikaylaluv
Summary: Cato was told not to volunteer for the Hunger Games, so when he does, he makes the biggest mistake of his life. Cato/OFC rated M for a mature scene.


**So this idea popped into my head as I was watching the Hunger Games and when Cato looked at Katniss right after the chariot races. His face just kind of looked like he got some bad news, but then we never see his full interview and it seems to me as though he gets more vicious after the interview. And this is what happens. **

**Cato belongs to Suzanne Collins and Mariah, Jessie and James belongs to me. =D **

It was a couple weeks before the reaping, and the two lovers were resting up against the trunk of a grand oak tree. The female had an arm wrapped around the male's middle her fingers running through the soft blond locks of her boyfriend. The male was smiling down at her, kissing her forehead and nose tenderly. This was one of the few times the two would ever get to act like this.

"I think I am going to do it this year."

"Do what?"

"Volunteer."

"You can't be serious…The odds are entirely in our favor of staying out."

"Mariah, I'm ready to win. I can win the whole games, we can live in peace."

"But Cato…"

"Mari…I'll be fine. Trust me."

The girl sighed. Even training in the academy would never prepare her enough for the games. She moved so she was lying down in the grass and looking up at him. He grinned and moved so he was above her, his hands resting on either side of her head and his legs the same, behind held up by the strength he had achieved by the academy. He bent down and kissed her tenderly to which she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down. He moved a hand so it was resting on her waist, his finger playing with the hem before slipping his hand underneath her shirt, feeling her soft skin. She arched her back at the feeling and he smirked, moving his lips to her neck where he kissed the tender spot and sucked on it a bit, loving the noises he received.

"Make love to me Cato…"

"This won't be our last time seeing each other."

"I know, I just need you."

She was out of breath and he couldn't help but give into his girl. They made sure they were alone, why wouldn't they be? They had ran miles away from any civilization. But Cato was hesitant once they were ready.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I didn't bring protection."

"Don't worry about it."

"What if-?"

She cut him off with a small kiss, "Don't worry about it Cato..I'll be fine."

He guided himself into her and caressed her side when she gasped and held onto his shoulder's. Cato was amazed at just how much pleasure he could bring to her, she was whimpering and soft murmurs of 'faster' and 'yes…right there' made him all the more determined to make her feel the euphoria that she deserved.

He knew when it was achieved, she was writhing underneath him and he held her close, also spilling into her. Tears of pleasure glistened in her eyes when she looked at his face and he kissed her cheek and played with her ponytail. "You're beautiful.." he whispered. "I'll come back for you. I promise."

She looked at her watch, "We have to be back in an hour.." she said and he laughed as they broke apart from eachother and scrambled for their clothes, grabbing their water bottles and throwing their bags onto their shoulders before taking eachother's hand and running back for civilization. It was when they got closer that they kissed and let go, digging in their bags for their caps and slipping them on.

Cato opened the door to the academy and Mariah walked in.

It was back to training.

xXx

Soon, the reaping day came, Mariah was in a pale gray dress that hugged her body in the right places, but she knew something wasn't right. Her parents had already left to go to the square to help out with setting up, many families did that on reaping day. Mariah's friend Jessie came over and was getting ready alongside her.

"Mari, you okay you do-"

But Mariah had already covered her mouth and ran to the restroom emptying her stomach before resting back against the wall, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Mari! What happened?" Jessie asked, walking over and flushing the toilet and having her friend a cloth.

"I don't know.." she swallowed back bile, "Probably just nerves.."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"What do you mean by no?"

Mariah buried her head in her hands.

"What did you and Cato do Mariah?"

It was common knowledge that Mariah and Cato were together, the extent of their relationship was unknown but to Jessie and her brother. When Mariah didn't answer, Jessie covered her mouth.

"Mari..You can't be pregnant…"

"I don't know if I am or not."

Jessie rushed out of the room in search for a pregnancy test. Unlike any other district, casual sex was common amongst the teenagers who rebelled and most houses had a pregnancy test stashed somewhere. When Jessie found it, she brought it back to Mariah. Mariah took the box.

The waiting was agony, but when the timer went off, Mariah walked over and looked at the stick. She started to cry.

It was positive.

"Oh Mariah…"

"Jessie…you have to tell James to tell Cato that he can't volunteer…he just can't." Mariah wiped away her tears. Jessie nodded and started to fix her up again.

The two walked over to Jessie's house where they collected James. Mariah signed in and Jessie told James what to do. The boy nodded they signed in and Jessie went and met up with Mariah.

xXx

Mariah didn't even look to find Cato, she was too embarrassed. Their escort, walked up onto the stage, a slender woman with a smirk on her face, she seemed proud of herself. She drew the names of the tributes, one was named Clove and no one stepped forward, but she was one of the highest ranking in the academy so everyone was okay with her going, the other was a low ranker.

But what happened next took the breath right out of Mariah. Cato called as volunteer. "No.." she whispered.

It all happened too fast, Cato and Clove were taken into the justice building and Mariah pushed through the crowd to get to Cato, her fury rising inside of her. She announced to the peacekeeper that she wanted to be with Cato and told her she had three minutes before opening the door to his room. There he was, smiling, with that stupid grin on his face and when she got over to him she pushed him.

"How could you do this?!" she asked.

"Woah! Mariah, what has gotten into you?" Cato asked, putting up his hands.

"Why? Why did you do this?!"

"I thought this is what we wanted. I did this for us Mari!"

"No, you did it for yourself."

Cato stared at her, a heartbroken look on his face. "What is going on with you?"

"You volunteered! You can die you know!" Tears appeared in her eyes.

"Oh Mari…" he walked over and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "What's wrong, there has to be something…"

"I'm-"

Soon, the doors opened and the peacekeepers came in, taking Mariah away and Cato went after her only to get the door slammed into his face.

Cato looked around the room like he was lost and confused.

xXx

Everything was going smoothly. Cato got a 10 on the training exercises. Now it was time for the interview. His stylist put him in an stylish black and baby blue outfit that had many girls in the audience swooning, even Glimmer who had grown an attachment to him.

When he was introduced out on the stage he acted all mighty and god-like. He sat down in the chair and grinned out into the audience.

"So, Cato…a 10 on your training score, what do you have to say?" Caesar Flickerman asked.

"It's an amazing feeling Caesar." Cato put his foot up on his knee as he leaned back into the chair, trying to look relaxed.

"I bet it is. So you volunteered? What does it mean to you represent your district?"

"It's an honor representing my district."

"You're a fighter."

"I'm prepared, I'm vicious, I'm ready to go."

"Now tell me, Cato. Do you have anyone waiting for you back in District Two?"

"Yeah. She's everything to me. I will fight to the end for her."

"Is is true that she is pregnant?"

"Wha-"

The news stunned Cato. He had a flashback to when he was waiting to go…that's what she must of tried to tell him..

"Well?"

Cato shook his head. "I…I don't know…is she?"

"Looks like you will have to wait to find out.." The bell rang.

"Well. Looks like our time is up," Caesar stood up, "From District Two, CATO!"

Cato stood up and let Caesar raise up his hand, while he kept a blank look on his f ace and he rushed off of the stage to find his mentor, Brutus.

"Brutus…is it true? Is Mariah pregnant?" Cato pleaded.

"Damn it Caesar." Brutus murmured.

"It's true…she is…" Cato slammed his fists up against the wall and dipped his head down between his arms. How could this happen? She said everything was okay.

Brutus pulled Cato away and lead him back to the training center where Enobaria was waiting with Clove. Clove went to speak.

"Not in the mood." He said and rushed up the stairs to plan how he was going to win the Hunger Games.


End file.
